Until the day I die
by MalvaLemoni
Summary: A year after the dragons were welcomed to Berk and everything is going suprisingly well until a chain of weird occurrences start to go down on Berk and the new couple as always somehow end up in the middle of it and have to find a way to put an end to it without hurting their relationship or the people & dragons around them.
1. 01 Wakey Wakey

**Hello, everybody! I'm new here and I only have experience from writing fanfiction for myself, so please be nice!****This story is set 1 year after the 1st movie it will be written in either one of the two's POV.**

_

Until the day I die, Chapter 1

As Astrid woke up this morning she was in a good mood, Hiccup had promised her that he'd show her the new land he'd found, and to be honest she was more excited to be alone with _him _than see the new land. The two of them had become close over the last year.

She woke up Stormfly and they took of towards the house on the hill, passing through the village, she grabbed to fishes, she gave one to her dragon on the way and planned on giving the other one to Toothless.

As they reached the door she slowly pulled it open, finding the black tense dragon staring her in the facing, recognising her instantly he crept up to her, _'You need to be quiet, okay?' _she said, giving him the fish and opening the door enough for Stormfly to sneak in through the door. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into the first room to the right.

She felt her heart beat in her throat as she spotted the half naked boy in the bed in front of her, catching her breath as she sat down at the side of the bed.

_He _looked so peaceful when he slept, she just wanted to curl up in bed with him but she desided on the more reasonable idea and slowly brushed the back of her nuckels along his upper arm, making him shift in his sleep. _'A--Astrid, no!' _he yelled in his sleep, shooting up into a sitting position. '_Hey, I'm here. It's okay..._' She half-whispered in a southing tone, grabbing his hand in hers. '_Astrid__? What are you doing here?' _he asks, blushing. As I trace a droplet of sweat down his neck I stare at hi chest, I knew that he had gotten more muscular since she started training with him but this is the first time she had truly seen him like this, and _he was beautiful, desirable, suductive--_

'_Astriiiid?' _he repeated for pobably the fourth time.

'_Sorry, I-eh- You said that I should be here before the shops opened. You didnt forget, did you?' _she said, '_No, of course not.' _he said, rubbing his eyes pulling his legs over the edge of the bed. Getting lost in his muscular chest again she quickly panics and spits out words before her head can even regester them,

_'I should probably let you change.' _she quickly gets up to leave but he grabs her hand, their eyes meet and she feels like she's melting through the floor, he has had that effect on her ever since she saw her and Toothless falling towards the ground after fighting the alfa dragon the year before. That's the day she realised that she would love him until the day she dies, even if she can't admit itit tio herself.

'E_h, no. I'll leave.' _he says and quickly grab some clothes, walking into the small room on the other side of the door.

I sit down in a chair next to Hiccups workingbench, open books, charcoal drawing lay scattered all over. She moves a pile of papers revealing a beautiful drawing of herself, cerfully scribbled down on the aged paper, but still beautiful. As she holds the piece of paper in her hands the door opens and Hiccup walks up behind her, _'I couldn't get your eyes right, there's always been something about your eyes...' _he whispered in her ear, giving her a tingeling sensation behind her navel.

She stands up not even an inch away from him with her hands on his still naked chest, she bites her bottom lip as she feels his trembling breath against her face. _Why was he doing this to her? How could he make her feel so weak, like she needed him..._

She first now really thought about how hehad gotten much taller than her, his voice had gotten darker and his jawline was sharper since she first paid any real amount of attention to him when they started dragon training a year earlier.

_'Astrid.' _he whispers, she looks up deep into his emerald green eyes he quickly pulls his arms placed around her waist closer to him, pushing his lips against hers. She feels a stiff warmth up against her lower chest, breaking the kiss they both a little flushed.

'_I'm sorry, it happens sometimes in the mornings...' _he says, breathing deeply as he rests his forehead against hers. She bites his bottom lip lightly,

'_Sorry that it happens sometimes in the mornings or sorry because it wasn't because of me?' _she asks, feeling his heart beat just as fast as hers gives her a little comfort.

_'What?' _he asks, looking down into my eyes, I close my eyes and swallow hard. '_It is because of you, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable...' _he whispers pecking at my lip. She kisses him back with even more passion than before ripping at his chest, he lowers his hands down to her thighs carrying her and pushing her body up against the wall.

She lets a moan escape her mouth and they break the kiss quickly, he smirks and she has a sheepish look in her face. He starts tugging at her tunic but again she breaks the kiss.

'_No, Hiccup--stop...' _she whispered in between deep breaths, pulling him away slowly. '_What? Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you?' _he looks att her worried, she chuckles lightly pecks his lips once more.

'_No, I just don't want my fir--eh...' _she started,

'_Your first time to be with me?' _he mumble, hoping to be wrong,

_'Yes, I mean--no! Of course I want it to be with you, I just don't wa t it to be here, in your room when you've only been awake for 10 minutes. Why would you think that I wouldn't want it to be with you?!'_ she asks, cupping his face in her hands,

'_Look at me, I'm nothing special but then look at you! You're beautiful and smart, strong and fast and amazing, why would you want to be with someone like me?!' _he asks,

'_Because-- Because I lo--' but she gts cut off by a loud noise from downstairs._

_BAAANNNGGG!_


	2. 02 Svefnthorn

As the two confused teenagers look at each other Astrid is the first to break the eyecontact, she looks down onto the floor. '_Agnes...' _he says, slowly rubbing his knuckles against her arm. He was trembling, not having heard what she just said killed him becausd in all truth _he really didn't understand why she would want to be with him, she was to good, to perfect. It nagged at him every time he saw her, he loved her but he couldn't understand why she would like him._He put his fingers under her chin, pulling her towards him, but she still looked down at his feet._'Please Astrid...tell me.' _tears had started forming in his eyes, so for that he was glad that she was looking at the floor. '_Because I see...I see you every day flying Toothless or training, that doesn't matter because you have such passion for what you do, what you love...And I--I want that... I want that love passion, I want you...' _this time she looks up at him while talking, he sees the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks, he pressed his lips against hers, he felt the tears running down his cheeks too,

'_...I love you Astrid...' _he says as he breaks the kiss, she just stares at him for a second with wide eyes,

'_I--' _she starts but once again gets cut off by a sound from downstairs, this time louder and more violent.

Aaaarrrrggghhh! BAAAANNGGG!!

They heard the dragons screeching and we both exit the small bedroom in a second, standing at the top of the stairs they finally find the door set ablaze with the flames spreading fast, the grey smoak quickly raises to the top of the house making it hard to breath for him, Astrid still having a couple inches of fresh air they quickly run down the stairs. They spot the dragons on the floor in the middle of the big room, they were out cold having a weird symbol carved under their chin, four lines with different amounts of lines crossing over them and spikes at the end,

'_It's the svefnthorn...' _Astrid says, tracing the symbol with her fingers,

'_What does it mean?' _He asks, looking at the three beings in front of him.

'_It's a symbol for long sleep, there is a myth about an island where the people dipped their swords in *caugh* in a potion called Deadeye and *caugh* they would carve the symbol on the wild dragons attacking their villages *caugh* *caugh*'_ Astrid explains, he puts a hand on her sholder turning her around. '_Astrid, we have to get out of here!' _he yells over the sound och crackling fire,

'_But the dragons!?' _she asks with tearfilled eyes probably from all the smoak.

'_They wont wake up, Astrid. We need to go, the fire wont hurt them!' _he says, reaching out for her hand,

'_Hiccup!!!' _she yells at the top of her lungs, hearing the wood crack over our heads he ammediatly looks up. Ammediatly struck with panic he pulls up his arm, throwing himself over Astrid as the wooden beam falls from the ceiling. Feeling the heavy beam fall onto his arm and break in half he ammediatly takes a proper hold around the fearstruck girl under him and rushes them out of the building. He sits Astrid down on the grass as he crouches down in front of her.

_'Are you okay?!' _he asks as he pulls a strand of hair away from her face as she coughs, revealing a small burn on her left cheek. She whimpers, probably in shock over what had just happened but he couldn't help but to stop for a selfish second and look at the beautiful girl in front of him, even thogh tears were streaming down her red face and her blond long hair was covered in soot she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_'Fire!!' _he screams down the mountain towards the people walking by, as they signal for a waterdragon to come.

'_It's going to be fine...' _he says, trying to soothe his...whatever she was to him now. Astrid looked up at him for a second and smiled but in the next she fell backward, shaking violently.

'_No, Astrid!' _he yelld, picking her up in his lap.

'_Astrid! As--*caugh* Astrid! *caugh* Help, someone, *caugh* Help!' he yells so loud that he thinks his lungs are about to burst, and the harsh winter breeze felf like knifes against his bare chest. He fell to the ground next to her, slowly seeing less and less of his friends running up the hill towards them. He grabs Astrids hand in a last try to wake her and he could sware that she lightly squeezed his hand. Black._

He opened his eyes slowly, shooting up in the bed he had been layed down on, his throat felt like it was decaying when he called out his lovers name in a paniced tone.

'_Hiccup!' _his father yells as he runs towards him from the other room. Hiccup looks around in the airy room, where was he?

'_Where am I? Where's Astrid? Is she okay?!' _he yells, starting tobget up but feels dizzy.

'_Calm down son, lay down.' _hus father tells him, trying yo push him back in bed but Hiccup realises the sad look on his fathers face.

'_Astrid, no, is she okay? Dad, is she okay?!' he yells at his father, he feels the irritation burn inside of him._

_'It's been two days Hiccup, she still hasn't woken up...' _he says, looking down onto the floor.

'_No... I need to see her! Wait... Toothless? Where is Toothless and Stormfly?!' he asks, hooing to the gids that at least they are okay._

_'They are okay, they were only in contact with a small amount of the Deadeye potion, Gothi can reverse the effects and wake them up but Ruffnut Toffnut was sent to get the last ingredient last night.' _his dad explains slowly, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

'_Dad, I need to see her.' Hiccup begs._

_'She just in the other room.' _his father tells him and not even a second later Hiccups rises out of bed and stumbles into the other room. Closing the doir behind him he looks around in the room, you could tell that it was Astrids bedroom by all the shields axes hanging on the wall. He slowly walks up to the bed in the right cirner of the room and sits down on the edge of the bed. He grabs Astrids hand and cups it in his hands, kissing her hand slowly.

'_Please wake up, Astrid...I need you to wake up...' _he whispers to her and like magic her fingers start to slowly twitch in his hand. She grunts slowly as he exhales in relief, Hiccup kisses her hand again and cant hold back the tears as the love of his life stares back at him with ease.

Astrid slowly sits up in bed and rubs the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs but now even she is crying lightly.

_'I didn't say it backback...' _she half whispers with a raspy weak voice, Hiccup smiles at the mention of what he had told her the days before.

_'You don't have to.' _he says quickly, cupping her face in his palms kissing her passionately.

In the next second the door is swung open and four familiar faces rush through the door, stoping promptly a few steps into the room, staring at the two blushing young adults sitting on the bed.

'_What the...'_

\--

Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter even thogh it's quite short, I've just been getting some writersblock the last two days and I dont really know what to do about it but Im sure it will pass soon.

If you want to know more about the meaning or get a better explenation or picture of what the svefnthorn looks like you can easily google it and dont worry if you dont know what Deadeye is, it's a potion I came up with while writing and you will get more details about it later in the story as it place a big role.


	3. 03 Fights & new dragons

_**This chapter will envolve more mature sexual content so if you dont feel like reading it than skip it!**_

'_What the yak dung?!' _The twins yell. Hiccup looks at Astrid first now realising that she's only wearing her sleepwear, he tries to discreetly scoots to the right to cover her from the others. He looks back at her, she blushes when she too realises what she's wearing and tries to pull the covers higher up. _'Umm...'_ she says, looking at Hiccup and then the others.

_'What is going on here!?' _Snotlout exclaims, making big dramatic hand movements. The twins slap their hands towards their faces making everybody look at them.

_'Isn't it obvious?' _they both say, both Hiccup and Astrid turn awkwardly where they sit.

'_They were discussing what happened to their dragons the other day.' _they say as if though it was obvious.

_'Umm, yeah.' _Astrid and Hiccup say after looking at each other for a second, Astrid offering him a weak smile squeezing his hand out of sight of the others.

'_Hehe, for a second there it almost looked like you were--blaah--kissing.' _hesays, shaking his head in disgust like a child when saying a bad word.

_'Anyways we have to go, we heard that you had woken up and just wanted to make sure you were fine.' _Fishlegs says, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

_'Wait, __Ruff, Tuff, Did you find what you were looking for last night?' _Hiccup asks, getting worried when the tension in the room grows stronger as the twins look down at the floor in defeat.

'_No... I'm sorry Hiccup but when we reached the island it was totally ablaze, it was beyond redemption... But there is another island, it's further away but we will go there soon.' _Tuffnut says.

'_We have to go down to the training arena again, but you two should rest for a while.' _Fishlegs says, looking at Astrid and Hiccup, when he realises how Hiccup is positioned almost infront of Astrid as if to protect her, but he had only seen that kind of behavior on male dragons whilst with their mate.

'_What in Odin's name...' he whispers quietly so only he can hear as he looks down at the floor. The group of friends leave the room, once again leaving them alone._

Hiccup turns around towards her he looks at her, from her hand in bis grip upnto her eyes.

_'I'm sorry, I didn't even think...' _he stutters, shaking his head slowly, as he looks down at her chest dressed in only her sleeptunic. She chuckles, she gets out of the bed and walks towards the door. She looks out into the corridor and then locked the door behind her. The light from the windows shine at her making her sleeptunic almost see through. She walks up in front of him as he sits in the bed and she slowly takes her hair out of the braid. She bites her bottom lip as she traces her hand down her neck towards the knot in the back of the collar of her sleeptunic.

_'Astrid what are you--' _Hiccup starts but silences when she put his hand along her sides. She get the knot undone and the sleeptunic drapes loosely down her shoulders, revealing her collar bones. She holds the sleeptunic over her chest as she sits down on his lap, one leg on each side and her chest against his. He can feel her rapid heartbeat, he whimpers quietly when he starts to feel a burning sensation behind his navel.

'_Are you sure you want to do this?'_ he whispers through their loud breathing. She nods slowly, whimpering as she feels a warm hardness against her warm womanhood. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she was scared and Hiccup could feel it.

_'Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to.' _he whispers, even though every cell in his wants to rip her clothes off.

_'I want to, I'm just--scared...' _she admits, she caresses his cheek.

_'I'll be careful, okay? And just tell me and we will stop.' _he says, kissing her slowly. She nods slowly as he starts to turn around in the bed, carrying her and laying her down slowly. He positions himself on top of her, kissing her slowly on the neck and moving down towards her collar bones. She whimpers quietly, mostly in fear.

'_Hey, it's okay... I'll start okay?' Hiccup whisper. He slowly takes his shirt and belt off, throwing them on the floor and slowly starts to kiss her again. He grabs the collar of the sleeptunic out of her hand and starts to peel it of her, revealing her breasts. He had dreamed of her many times but she was so much more beautiful than he had imagined. He started to kiss her breast slowly, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as he removes the rest of the sleeptunic and throws that on the floor too. He slowly moved one of his hands down her _navel towards her vagina.

'_Is this okay?' _he whispers seductively. She nods, still whimpering but mors in delight. He pushes two fingers into her womanhood to test her wetness, he feels how she relaxes when he starts to push his fingers deeper into her time and time again. She finally lets out a loud moan when he reaches her g-spot. He kisses her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth to silence her.

'Shh, there's people down stairs.' he whispers and she nods as she tries to hold her moans in. He now pushes in three fingers into her deeper and much faster, almost daring her to moan. He then tries with four and then all five fingers. She moans loudly as they hear the people downstairs exit the building. He pushes his whole hand into her almost as deep as he can go and goes in and out super fast, she whimpers and almost screams in pleasure as the shole bed starts to shake. He quickly pulls his hand out and takes his pants off, leaving her to bebeg for more.

_'You sure you want to go this far?' _he whispers in her ear, she nods slowly but it isn't enough for him.

_'Tell me, then. I need you to say it.' _he whispers, he doesnt want her to regret it later.

_'I want you, inside me. now.' _she begs as she feels his hardness. He moves up against her, pushing himself inside her without a warning. He kisses her neck as he slowly moves up and down inside her.

_'Hiccup--' _she whimpers, as he immediately stops and looks up at her.

_'What is it? Am I hurting you?!' _he asks, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_'No, go faster...deeper, please...' _she exclaims. He feels amazing, making her feel like this and to make her beg for more of him, but he feels selfish because he has a feeling of power over her but he leads her request and goes deeper and faster into her. He feels like he is at the brink of his release, but he keeps going as he'sonly thoughts are to please _her_ and get her release. He goes even faster because he doesnt know how long he can keep it going. After a second or two she exclaims in bliss as she grips the sides of the bed, he feels her wormth against his hardness and he too has his release. He rolls off her and lays down beside her sweaty body. He puts his arm around her and pulls the covers over them.

_'That was--' _hestarts while panting, he feels soft kisses on his chest.

_'--Amazing... I just wish I knew how to please you like that...' _she continues.

_'Oh, trust me, you are pleasing me.' _he pants, kissing her forehead as he rolls her on top of him.

_'I just... Next time I'll try to please you like you did me, deal?' _she says.

_'Deal.' _he answers and chuckles as he feels her laying her head down on his bare body and the next second he hears quiet snoring.

_'Goodnight beautiful...' _he whispers as he falls asleep as well, hugging his bare lover tightly to make sure she's safe in his arms.

_*Next morning*_

Astrid wakes up by the cold breeze brushing up against her back, she realises that she's still laying on top of Hiccup with his arms rapped around her. She must have kicked the covers off of them but her bodyheat seemed to keep Hiccup warm enough not to knowtise. She carefully tried to pull the covers over them but sees that they are trapped under his thigh, so she slowly crawls out of his grip and onto the cold floor. She quietly starts to get dressed as she hears the few wooden carts being pushed towards the town square from outside her window which means that she had a few hours to practise without anybody interrupting her. She sighs as she places a pelicate kiss on her lovers forehead and pulls a lambfur on top of him to protect him from the cold. She sneaks out the house and smiles in relief when she reaches the training arena and realises that it's empty and quiet.

As she grabs an axe in each hand she starts to throw them towards the targets lined up agsinst the far side of the octagonal arena. Thoughts flying threw her head like the axes she was throwing time and time again; memories from last night's gentle kisses against her bare skin, memories from the fire and how she'd been too weak to protect her dragon, but she was most angry at the gods for making her weak and fragile. She finds herself in a field of dispear and misery as she throws the axe right _through_ the last of the seven targets and realises that the sun is up and she finally starts hearing the noises from the village which she had tuned out. She sighs and takes a deep breath as she puts the targets in the corner, hang the axe amongst the other weapons and slowy starts to walk towards the great hall where she excpected her friends to be.

_In the Great hall, Hiccup point of view*_

As the door is quietly opened he spots an especially worn out blond haired viking enter the hall. He stands up when in her presence and gives her a worried look. He leaves his group of friends and meets her half way towards the table.

'_Where have you been? When i woke up you were gone, I got worried.' he says, rubbing her arm reassuringly._

_'I was, uhh, taking a stroll, I wanted to clear my head.' _she says, zoning out.

'_You should have woken me, I would have gone with you.' I really was--' _he says.

'_\--worried. I know, I just wanted to be alone for a while.' _she says, they walk towards the table and sit down to eat.

'_Soo, Astrid. I saw you at the training arena this morning, looks like were gonna need new targets now, I mean WOW!' _Snotlout spits out, Astrid giving him a irritated look daring him to shut up but it was to late. Hiccup was looking over at her with a furrowed brow, he looked displeased, confused hurt. She couldn't bare to look at him so she looked down at her plate in complete silence. The group of teenagers were chatting, yelling and laughing for about an hour before everyone had to split up to go do their daily shores or/and missions. Astrid quickly tries to blend into the big masses of viking leaving the Great hall but someone grabs her arm and lunges her backwards into his arms. Astrid is held back as the crowds of people and dragons get fewer and fewer by the second, leaving her alone in well known arms_._

_'Hiccup, let me go.' _Astrid grunts as she trieds to escape his grasp around her but it's useless. He lets her go as she calms down and stops trying to kick him.

_'Why didn't you tell me?!' _he asks, rubbing his forehead with his thumb, index finger middle finger.

_'Because I didn't want you to react like this! Why do you have to be like this?!'_ she yells att him, taking a step towards him.

'BecauseI love yoy and I dont want to get hurt, you realise that right?! You could havs gotten really hurt!' he says, raising his voice.

'_I can take care of myself! Plus you dont need to know everything, what are we anyways?!' she yells at him._

_No you cant, not after waking up from a minor coma and using all of your strength_

_last night. I do want to know! I need to know, what if something had happened plus I dont know what we are but that doesnt stop me from loving you and always wanting to protect you!'_

he says, not wanting to yell at her.

'_Nothing did happen, I can take care of myself! And if by loving me I cant even go where I want to go then--' _she stops, realising what she was about to say seeing Hiccup's stunned face turn into irritation_.__'Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?! It's hard okay, you never follow orders and you put yourself in constant danger! Its not easy being in love with you, so dont tell me that this is what I wanted!' _Hiccup yells at her, walking towards her rapidly. Those words brought tears to her eyes she looked at his burning eyes in fear, this was the first time she had ever seen him like this and it scared her. She feels the tears running down her face as Hiccups face also turns into a sad frown.

_'Ooh, Astrid. I didnt mean it likelike that. You know I didnt--' _he says, trying to grab her hand but she takes a step backwards, putting distance between them.

'_No...you're right. You dont want this...' _she says and points between them trying to dry away the still louring tears from her red cheeks. She turns around and runs out of the hall, hearing faint footsteps behind her stoping at the door as she keeps running into the forest.

After running through the forest non stop for ten minutes she reaches a small glade with a lake. It was where she had discovered Toothless and had her first dragonride with Hiccup. She reassured herself that she was going to be okay and finally stopped crying. She sat down on a rock by the lake, it was quiet and peaceful as she stared down onto the lake when she abruptly spots something in the reflection of the lake. She looks up into the sky and sees a dragon diving down towards the ground, landing behind a big rock formation. Astrid ammediatly stands up and walk across the glade slowly and round the group of rocks. The dragon was hiding itself under one of its wings only peeking out when Astrid slowly croushes down beside it. She slowly reaches her hand towards the dragon whispering soothely nf looking away hoping to the gods that it would work. She heard a quiet sound before she felt the burning hot scales agains her palm but it was somehow not hurting her in the slightest. She opens her eyes and looks at the dragon, shocked when she realises what she was looking at!

\--

Hope you like this chapter everyone!

Please tell me if I should start to write which POV Im writing from when I change it, and then I'll do that. Hope you look forward to meeting the new dragon!

(Sorry if there's any wrong gramar its just that my keyboard is messing up and this app somesomehow makes the words I write double up with me knowtising)


End file.
